


Sweet Secrets

by RavenShira



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, Maybe not so secret, Secret Relationship, Team Mom rocks, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenShira/pseuds/RavenShira
Summary: Kaito and Shinichi have been hiding their relationship from their families and friends. They had reasons. Good, valid reasons.Only maybe they were not as good at hiding their relationship as they thought they were.





	Sweet Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sweetysweetssugarytreats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetysweetssugarytreats/gifts).



Kaito and Shinichi had been – secretly – dating for about a year now. Secretly, because it was still hard to explain how they got to know each other, they both had exceptionally intelligent friends who would either not approve or try to figure out what kind of suspicious drugs Shinichi was put on again... and due to mutual agreements that their families should never ever meet each others. Not because they would be against the relationship. Not because they would be against them generally. Nor even because they wouldn't like each other.

 

No.

 

The opposite.

 

Both Chikage – a magicians's mother and wife, and Yukiko – mother of a detective turned child for several years before finding an antidote (he needed to find a shorter way to describe what happened to him. Kaito had suggested SHRUNK – acronym for SHinichi Reduced UNiqly Kid-sized. Haha. Ha.) were already enough to bear in small, separate dosages.

No, they agreed that their families were not to meet. Between Yukiko's craziness and the Phantom Ladies shenanigans, there was no way in hell they would pour alcohol into two separate blazing fires that had surely escaped hell and hid in human forms. That was without adding Shinichi's father who was a sucker for his wife's whims.

 

Which was why Shinichi frowned at Kaito when his secret boyfriend froze, only to feel a sort of paralysis befall himself as he followed his gaze and saw the troublesome two make their way towards their table at the ice-palour.

 

There was no-where to hide. Hell, there was no way that their mothers hadn't already seen them. Besides, they were already walking next to each other. This was no coincidence. This was a pre-planned torture-session. As they both realized it, Shinichi's hand shot out and captured Kaito's wrist in a desperate grip, just in time before his boyfriend could make a most likely successful escape-attempt and leave Shinichi to face this... whatever was coming alone.

 

“Don't you dare.” he hissed at the magician who winced, just as a chair next to him was pulled out and Chikage – Shinichi only knew her from pictures – settled between them.

 

“Oh, good, you caught him...” she smiled, as the chair to Shinichi's other side was pulled out and Yukiko settled down too, as if they had been invited to the very secret date that apparently wasn't so secret anymore.

 

“I thought I would have to make him come out of hiding...” she smiled the smile of a predator that send a cold shiver down Shinichi's back. His mother chuckled, and silently helt out a phone to Shinichi who looked at it and then lunged, trying to hide it before Kaito got it's paws on it. Apparently Kaito had the same idea, seeing Shinichi's reaction.

 

Yukiko beat them both and simply turned the phone-screen black.

 

Shinichi was very thankful Kaito didn't get to see him as Conan in girl-clothes. He also kind of hated his life a bit because there was no way for him to sneak away now. She would show the picture to Kaito if he tried, and he knew she had a lot more where that one had been hidden from his desperate try to infect her phone with a virus (and his second attempt involving a hammer. And his third attempt trying to get into her password protected backup-files...).

 

Kaito meanwhile wouldn't leave because his mother simply said “If you leave before we are finished here, I will make fish-soup for the rest of the year. You will smell it for the rest of your life.”

 

That is how Kaito and Shinichi were both backed into a corner and simply – with a commiserating look to each other – accepted their fate without making it worse. Dragging it out would only prolong whatever their mothers had in mind.

 

That still hadn't prepared them for the thick folder that dropped onto the table next.

 

“Okay, here we go.” Yukiko happily opened the folder that was packed with pages upon pages of... was that wedding suits? Flower-arrangements? Churches? Guest lists... Wedding plans. They were staring at wedding plans.

 

And adoption papers.

 

At both of their horrified looks Chikage scoffed and rolled her eyes “I want grand-children.” to which Yukiko simply hummed in agreement, still ruffling through papers.

 

Kaito and Shinichi looked between the papers that were slowly speading over the table, then back to each other.

 

Oh god. It was even worse than their most horrible expectations....

 

Shinichi swallowed and picked up a paper, looking at Kaito all the while then down at his hand. He put the page in front of him and looked at his mother, face serious.

 

“That looks good.” he tabbed his finger a few times on a picture of wedding suits. His mother leaned over to take a look, Chikage was also leaning in curiously.

 

A cloud of smoke unfolded and Shinichi felt a hand grip his tugging him away. He could hear Chikage curse and Yukiko's surprised yelp.

 

They ran.

 

After fifteen corners they struggled to a stop, cowering in a corner and hoping they had lost the craziness somewhere far behind them.

 

Panting Shinichi leaned against the brick-wall, gulping down air and tugging his hair out of his face.

 

“That... that went well.”

 

Kaito let out a soft chuckle, leaning next to him and bumping his shoulder against Shinichi's.

 

“Nice morse-code. Run in five? I thought you were serious about planning a wedding for a second...!” for that Shinichi thought Kaito deserved the elbow between his rips.

 

“I would be a catch to marry.” Shinich muttered between trying to get his breathing back under control. A hand tugging him to a warm chest would not make him melt! It would not. Nor the hand that was messaging his back. The mouth peppering kisses on his neck though... that might.

 

“I would marry you in a heartbeat, say the word and we can be in a plane to Las Vegas right now.” Kaito murmured and slowly turned Shinichi around to face him.

 

“I know...” Shinichi muttered, feeling embarrassed at the slight pang of hurt he had felt when Kaito seemed to have rejected the idea.

 

“I didn't mean it like that.” Kaito shrugged “It's only that if I want to marry you, it will not be planned by my mother as I will woo you until you can't even begin to think of saying no. And if that is done, you better expect the best wedding of your life. And then, if you want, we can adopt a dog, two hamsters, another flock of pigeons, three rabbits to test if our moms are ready for babysitting duty.”

 

Shinichi beamed, and Kaito chuckled.

 

~♥~ 

 

At the ice-parlour Yukiko was devouring the rest of her son's ice-cream and Chikage was putting the folder back into the handbag.

 

“Think that they will finally stop hiding their relationship now?” Chikage asked.

 

Yukiko shrugged and licked at the spoon.

 

“How soon do you think they will notice the house we bought for all of us together?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to [Sweetysweetssugarytreats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetysweetssugarytreats/pseuds/Sweetysweetssugarytreats) for making me think of this scene. It's loosely connected to my other story ["To fall in love with somebody you cannot ever see"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547368/chapters/5663249), but more like a possible very far off future for now ;) 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the Team Mom scaring the hell out of their sons ;D


End file.
